BitterSweet
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Yuffie has to return home to take her place as ruler of Wutai. The elders have no faith in a woman, and she has to fight them, arranged marriages, and falling in love. Auron/Yuffie - Het - Complete
1. Returning Home

Title: Bittersweet

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Warnings: Het, Slash, Character death

Disclaimer: I only own er...two copies of the game right now, in Japanese and in English, so technically I don't own shit XD they belong to a Man in Japan who I've never met.

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Main – Auron/Yuffie, current others – Cid/Shera

Summary: Yuffie's father is dying and she must return to fight for her place leading the people of Wutai. A strange man comes into her life at a time when she needs protection the most...

Chapter One: Returning Home

It was just barely the beginning of Spring when the news came...

She wanted to stay away from Wutai a while longer. But it was impossible. Her father was dying, and there was no way to stop it. Yuffie sighed and leaned on the railing of the airship, not looking forward to it's ascent into the air. Things were still being loaded, she glanced over her shoulder at the familiar blond man tinkering at the dash. Occasional swear words could be heard and she couldn't help a tiny smile at the familiarity of it. She let her eyes drift back out into the landscape around the air-deck. Remnants of the snow that had fallen over the night remained, mostly it was just wet. She let her hand go into her pocket and touch the rough paper that contained the fateful words making her brave the flight home.

"Lord Godo is Dying. Please return."

That's all it said. It was painful enough. Yuffie swallowed briefly. She wasn't ready to lose her father. He was all she had left. She didn't remember the mother that had died when she was just a small girl. Nor did she well remember the elder brother who had died during the war. Her father had raised her, spoiled her, and taught her everything she would need to know to keep Wutai from crumbling when he was gone. Even if she was a girl. The elders had protested, she remembered that. Saying that it was unnecessary to train a girl in the ways of a leader, her husband would be doing that.

Except Yuffie was still unmarried. She wasn't anywhere near getting married. Oh she knew there was a fiancee waiting for her in Wutai. She had avoided going home for that reason. She had written her father about her adventures, he had written back about how he missed her and wished for her to return home to him. She kept telling him maybe after next letter.

"I wish I'd gone home." She whispered to herself.

"There is no changing the past, But at least you have a chance to say goodbye." A low voice said. Yuffie blinked some and turned her head to look at the man standing next to her. He was hiding behind the high collar of his familiar crimson cape eyes studying something in the distance.

"You know best don't you Vincent.." She sighed and shifted some. "Why are you here?"

"I thought perhaps I would accompany you...and visit Wutai for a while." The former turk murmured softly, letting his eyes flick to the shorter young woman.

Yuffie gave him a smile and then nodded. "You would be welcome of course Vincent." She let herself turn around and lean against the railing. "You almost ready to get this bucket of bolts off the ground Highwind?" She called teasingly towards the swearing blond behind them.

"Oh shut up girl, you think you can give a ship a proper get ready faster than you can do it yer damn self!" Came the gruff response and then a hand appeared groping for a tool.

"Captain! What have I said about your mouth around little ears!" A woman's voice came ahead of the brunette with a friendly smile that stepped through the door. There was a baby in her arm and a toddling blond boy holding onto her hand tightly.

A loud bang was heard as the man shifted some. "OUCH FU...Gdge..." His head reappeared, a large smile on his lips. "Shera! I'm sorry..." He got himself up and moved down, scooping up the toddler and twirling him, earning some childish laughter before he leaned in to kiss Shera as well. She returned the affection lightly with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Even wanted to see you off, and I brought you tea..." She informed, slinging a small bag from her back, there was the slosh of liquid inside it.

"You are the best wife ever..." Cid kissed her again and then looked at his oldest son. "You are the man of the house while I'm gone got that Even?"

"Yes Papa" The all to serious three year old said, his light green eyes studying his father some. Cid chuckled and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Good you take good care of yer Mama, and little brother..." Cid gently put the boy down and Even beamed briefly before moving over to look out the windows with wide eyes.

"It's just a few hours Cid..." Shera protested softly, smiling though.

"I know, But still, can't be to early ta teach him that." Cid grinned and took a peek at Jemy who was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. "I should be back before nightfall."

Yuffie watched the whole exchange quietly, she couldn't help smiling some. When Cid had finally told them all he was marrying Shera it had been a wonderful occasion. After everything that had happened, it was good to see people she cared about settling down. Now they had two children, and if she red Shera's glowing body right probably another on the way. Yuffie couldn't help wondering if Cid knew about this one yet. She fingered the scan materia in her pocket but decided not to use it. Shera would tell them all soon enough if she was right. The Ninja carefully knelt down near the small blond boy.

"See anything interesting Even?" She asked, smiling some as green eyes moved to focus on her.

"Cow" Even pointed a still somewhat baby fat chubby finger at something below them. Yuffie looked down to see the animal in question and laughed softly.

"Yes that is a Cow down there." She smiled and ruffled his hair some. "You are very smart Even." This made the three-year-old smile brightly and then he turned and started back to his parents easily. Shera took his hand.

"We'll miss you Yuffie. Do come visit again?" She asked, brown eyes soft as always.

"I promise I will." Yuffie agreed, she let herself smile as the woman turned and headed out. Cid easily moving back and tweaking a few things.

"Alright kids, find yer seats, we're ready fer take-off." He called out as he started the engines up. Yuffie felt her stomach lurch in anticipation and hurried to sit for take off. She knew she'd hurry for the hallway as soon as they were in the air but she didn't look forward to it in the slightest. If the Airship wasn't the best transportation she could get she wouldn't ride the damn thing. Vincent quietly took up his usual post behind Cid leaning against the wall and the entire airship shuddered some as it began to lift off the ground.

There was a certain amount of natural vibration in the ship, but Yuffie just found she could not stand the light sway that kept things stable as they flew quickly over land and sea towards Wutai. She had moved out to the hallway as quickly as she could, the slightly more centralized area of the Airship allowing her slight relief. Her stomach lurched again and she groaned resting her head against her knees lightly and closing her eyes tightly. If only she could forget where she was for a while.

Easier said than done of course. With the soft noise of the Airships motor and the general noises of a metal object shifting. She checked her watch briefly. Just another thirty minutes before they landed in Wutai, she could make it.

"Here" A gloved hand appeared in front of her. It held out a small wrapped candy. She lifted her head and made a bit of a face.

"Candy?" She protested a bit. There was a soft chuckle and Vincent crouched down in front of her, carefully he turned her hand up and pressed it into her palm.

"Peppermint, it might help your upset stomach." He nodded and then moved to get up easily enough.

"Ah..Okay, thanks." Yuffie blinked, then shifted some to get the candy unwrapped. She'd try it, funny, she'd never thought of something so simple before, sticking the refreshing sweet into her mouth she settled back and quietly sucked on it. In ten minutes she found she could at least stand. Her stomach was still unhappy with the motion of the Airship, but she could move, and she wasn't doubled over. She slowly made her way into the cockpit of the Airship, Cid could be heard muttering to himself some and she let herself sit carefully into a seat and just listen to it. She could make out the mountains of Wutai ahead of them.

Yuffie Kisaragi, age 21 was finally returning home after she had left at age 15 determined to save her people, and herself in the process...

AN: and our story begins, with Miss Yuffie, and her return home. Hope it's enjoyed!

The Peppermint thing is something I do, I find almost any time I have an upset stomach a peppermint will settle it.

-Leaf-


	2. Death, and Preparing for Battle

Title: Bittersweet

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Warnings: Het, Slash, Character death

Disclaimer: I only own er...two copies of the game right now, in Japanese and in English, so technically I don't own shit XD they belong to a Man in Japan who I've never met.

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Auron/Yuffie to come

Summary: Yuffie's father is dying and she must return to fight for her place leading the people of Wutai. A strange man comes into her life at a time when she needs protection the most...

Chapter 2 – Death, and Preparing for Battle

Yuffie hurried into the home she remembered so well from her childhood. Things felt off though. She knew something was wrong, the walls ached with it. Vincent followed her silently, unable to refuse her insistence that he stay there until he was ready to leave the city. He didn't deny her because he sensed a familiar face would be needed soon enough.

The young ninja slipped out of her boots as quickly as she could and hurried barefoot down the hall towards her father's bedroom. A chill washed over her as the servants bowed to her in the antechamber. She quietly moved through the last door between herself and her father, hand flying to her mouth, eyes widening as she took in the sight of her father, the Lord Godo, Emperor of Wutai, he looked so weak. His skin had thinned, she could see many veins under the wrinkled surface. His eyes were closed. Only the slow rise and fall of his chest, and the slight rattle his breathing gave showed her he hadn't actually gone to join her mother and brother yet.

Yuffie moved over to his side, slowly letting her hand cover his. "Papa?" Her voice was soft, almost as if she was afraid to break the spell that had kept him living long enough for her to reach his side. The eyes that opened before her had a flicker of the younger man she remembered giving her hand to hand lessons in the garden, or carrying her to court on his shoulder. She swallowed hard. "Papa I'm home..."

"Yuffie" His voice was a bit hoarse, and he coughed for a moment then smiled softly as he relaxed, his hand squeezing hers gently. "I am so glad you've come."

"I couldn't have stayed away, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" She asked softly, taking a stool that had been brought for her and letting her thumb rub lightly over weathered knuckles.

"And take you from your freedom? Never." Godo took a slow breath. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman Yuffie...Your mother would be proud."

"I'm hardly lady like..." Yuffie managed a tiny smile, she could feel the pinpricks of tears trying to gather in her eyes and tried to hold them back.

"You will make up for that with the knowledge you gained. It will help you rule Wutai properly." Godo murmured. "You look so much like your mother..." He shuddered a bit, eyes closing slowly.

"I'm not ready." She found herself saying, knowing it was horribly selfish of herself. But it earned her a small smile from her father's face.

"You are Yuffie, trust your heart, and listen to it and your head." Godo coughed again and then sighed. "I love you my dearest cherished daughter, you are my world..."

"Oh Papa, don't...You've not left me yet.." She lifted his hand and gently kissed it. Shivering at how fragile it felt under her touch. He really had wasted away and what had she been doing? Following her friends around, pestering them, ignoring her duty.

"No, but your mother is waiting for me, and I know you've grown enough for me to be able to join her." Godo murmured softly. "I am so proud of you Yuffie." He shifted some, and then let his eyes open once more. The glow in them had dimmed a little. "I want you to have my necklace...take it now...So I can see.."

Slowly Yuffie let herself release his hand, moving to unfasten the necklace in question from around his neck, lifting it away, and admiring briefly the red orb securely attached to it. She could feel the power lurking underneath it. The power of their people, and the god who protected them. Leviathan. Godo's tired eyes watched as she carefully lifted it up and fastened it around her own neck. A symbol, of what she was, what she would be after his death. The keeper of Leviathan, the Empress of Wutai.

"Just like it always belonged there."

Yuffie smiled weakly and let her hand move to hold his carefully once more. "I'm still scared." She admitted softly, that earned her a soft chuckle from her father and they shared small smiles.

"There will always be times when you are scared my daughter however Leviathan has faith in you as long as you have it in him. You can do this, you were born to." Godo said, his voice firm, even if it was not strong. Yuffie nodded a bit, and sniffed a little, not wanting to let herself start crying yet, it was getting harder to hold back those tears though. Godo squeezed her hand again, his eyes closing. "I know it hurts, but it is my time...I can't wait to talk with your mother about how perfect you've become."

"Shh." Yuffie swallowed and squeezed his hand, his voice was weakening. She wasn't ready for this, not at all. She understood that it was his time, but that didn't mean she wanted it. Lifting his hand she pressed a soft kiss to it and shivered some. "I love you Papa."

She could feel his grip slipping from her fingers. With a shiver Yuffie carefully put down his hand, smoothing the skin a little she leaned up and dropped a kiss on his forehead, a few large wet tears already falling. She felt the orb around her neck warm some and her hand went to it. A soothing feeling washed over her from head to toe and she took a shaky breath. Slowly getting up she moved to the door. "Please send for the Physician." She instructed, glancing back, Yuffie took one more look at her father, a small smile was on his lips, she couldn't help a shaky smile. He was happy. That's more than she could have asked for.

She scrubbed her eyes quickly and then took a deep breath. She could cry when she was alone. The Physician was summoned, he properly checked Godo's body and came to speak to Yuffie. She was in her own room now, trying to find her formal Kimono, something she knew she'd shoved far away in the closet.

"Your Highness..." Yuffie jumped some and then looked over her shoulder. turning slowly to face the small man that she knew had always been their family Physician.

"Just Yuffie, you have taken care of my ills since the moment I came into this world Yane-san..." Yuffie gave him a weak smile.

"My Lady Yuffie, Your father has gone to be with your mother, His passing was natural." The old man said gently. She knew she had no worries about loyalty from this little man. "Do you need anything?"

"Not now no, but I suspect I'll need your assistance in the coming weeks." Yuffie shifted and moved over to sit on the bed. "There will be a large amount of turmoil following Father's funeral."

"If I may speak freely my lady, we have not had an Empress in almost two thousand years, the Court is old and set in it's ways. But I think you have the strength to prove that it is once again time for an Empress." Yane bowed deeply for a moment. "I will excuse myself now."

"Thank you Yane-san." Yuffie murmured, watching the old man leave. She chewed her lip and glanced towards the garden entrance quietly. All to aware of the man who had been lurking in the shadows just outside. "Vincent?"

The forever young gunner slipped through the doors and let his eyes settle on her. "I am happy to assist you Yuffie, you are not alone."

"Thank you." Yuffie nodded a bit and then got up to return to her closet. "I need to send a page to spread the news, and plans must be started. Could you see that fresh tea is prepared for me? It's going to be a long night..." She had to keep moving. She knew if she stopped she'd break down, and now was not the time for that.

"As you wish," Vincent murmured softly and then as easily as he'd appeared he was gone. Yuffie threw herself into digging out her Kimono from the closet, frowning some as she eyed it, laying it all out.

There was a soft clink as the servant brought a tray with the Tea into her room. "Stay please." Yuffie called out before she could be left again. "I need to send for the Kimono maker, I know it's late, but he'll be compensated."

"Of course Your Highness." Came the soft response and once again Yuffie was alone. She knew the Kimono maker wouldn't be long. Hopefully he had something already set aside. Shaking her head, fingers touched soft silk. She'd have these packed away. Some day she'd have a daughter who would be able to wear them, at least she was pretty sure that would be true. Carefully she moved about starting to fold them up. Yuffie was well aware she could have a servant fold them up, but there was something soothing about doing it herself. Letting herself get lost in the soft sound of the silks as she folded each Kimono properly.

The Kimono maker had not disappointed. It seemed Godo was certain his daughter wouldn't fit anything she already had and made preparations for her to be fitted when she returned. Yuffie was assured that she would have a full set of Formals in the morning. She wouldn't be surprised if that meant others as well but said nothing and sent him on his way with part of his commission already in hand.

While he had been present she had already received several notes from high ranking nobles, all promising to come and assist her with the funeral arraignments. She wrote out quick notes of thanks, even if she knew that many did not truly mean their offers. At three am Vincent confiscated her tea and forced her to go to bed, his crimson eyes a little concerned over the young Ninja. He knew morning would be even harder and waved off the servants who tried to show him to a room. He'd keep an eye on the sleeping young woman. She'd send him away when she was ready. Till then he would take care of her.


	3. A Wake, A Funeral, Stranger in the Night

Title: Bittersweet

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Warnings: Het, Slash, Character death

Disclaimer: I only own er...two copies of the game right now, in Japanese and in English, so technically I don't own shit XD they belong to a Man in Japan who I've never met.

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Auron/Yuffie to come

Summary: Yuffie's father is dying and she must return to fight for her place leading the people of Wutai. A strange man comes into her life at a time when she needs protection the most...

Chapter 3 – A Wake, A Funeral, A Stranger in the Night.

Yuffie had slept fitfully. She frowned as she tried to primp a bit and make herself look less tired. There was only so much she could manage. Motioning to the servant that had come to help her she started to dress in the formal black Kimono that had been delivered. It had been to long for her to do it herself, and it was a six layer Kimono so she didn't want to have any problems dressing. As her Obi was firmly tied Yuffie quietly reached for her fan, and handkerchief, stowing them properly in her sleeve. She quietly reached for a prayer book and some beads as well. "Have things been prepared?"

"Your father's body is in place in front of the house alter, There is already many people outside waiting for us to start the wake." Miako, the servant who had helped her dress informed quietly. Yuffie simply nodded and made sure she had everything she needed before moving out of the room. She blinked briefly at the sight of Vincent. She never had thought she'd see him in anything other than his cloak and leathers.

"I have been handling the duties of oldest son...I hope this is alright with you." He murmured lowly, bowing some. The black suit was obviously new, but it fit him perfectly. His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and slicked smooth.

"Y..yes, thank you..." Yuffie nodded, surprised, but glad. She knew there were many tasks she'd forgotten about in the night. She allowed herself to take Vincent's arm and be escorted into the room where the family alter was set. Godo was properly laid out for the wake and she very carefully sat down in the chair next to his casket. She knew it would be a long day. Vincent quietly took a place at her side, the unfamiliar feeling of his left hand on her shoulder, but it was comforting as well. He had white gloves on, so that the scaring of his left hand would not be noticed. "Miako, the guests may come now." Yuffie instructed, she wanted to be as prepared as possible for this, but that didn't make it any easier.

For several hours, Yuffie greeted, and thanked nobles for their condolences and for coming to see her father on the beginning of his journal to the other world. Then she found it somewhat of a relief for the Priest to arrive and speak with her quietly. It was time for the wake ceremony. It was going through motions. Yuffie vaguely remembered a small version of herself doing these things for her brother. This was harder. She went through the motions of the offering of incense automatically, swallowing hard as she bowed the last time before returning to sit. It was far to true now, Godo was really gone.

Vincent stayed beside her as the day progressed, she lost track of who she had greeted and spoken to. She'd refused food, she didn't feel hungry. Yuffie would have been lost, without the feeling of her old friend's hand. In the evening she had a few flickers of surprise. The first, Rufus Shinra, the blond president of the defunct Shinra Company entered properly, his Turk behind him, offered his condolences, and even some Incense, and an awkward bow to Godo's body, her eyes flicking to her once banished cousin who stood at Shinra's right hand. Tseng was praying briefly, his head bowed low.

"It is a shame, that your father who worked so hard for your country has passed." Rufus murmured, his blue eyes serious. Yuffie managed a small smile.

"It was his time to join mother, I am prepared. You did not have to come this whole way just for me." Yuffie responded softly. Rufus simply shook his head.

"It is the least I could do, you have been quite helpful to me in the last year." It was implied why. She didn't bother to say anything more than a soft thanks before the group moved on. The second was a person who made Vincent's hand tighten slightly on her shoulder. Her eyes flicked to the doorway, and to the form of the man who was the leader in rebuilding their world, Reeve Tuesti. He moved up quietly, bowing deeply and offering incense before turning to Yuffie.

"Reeve..." Yuffie wasn't sure what to say.

"It is only proper isn't it?" He managed a smile and then took her hand gently. "I had to come, I will stay till after the funeral."

"Thank you, I hope you are staying here and not at the hotel." She couldn't help returning his smile now. This earned her a shake of his head. "Nonsense, I insist...Vincent I'll be fine for a few moments, take him in the other room and make arraignments."

"Of course." Vincent agreed softly, moving to lead Reeve into the next room. Yuffie watched them go before turning her attention once more to the next there. Vincent seemed more relaxed when he returned to her side, but she didn't mention it.

They closed the doors late in the evening. Yuffie just shifted some. Still wishing to refuse food but she picked at a little. She wouldn't sleep tonight, tradition had her sitting with Godo's body. Tomorrow they would go to the temple for the Funeral.

Vincent excused himself some time later. Knowing she needed the time to herself. This was the hardest part of being the only family left. Once alone, Yuffie let herself quietly break down, tears falling to stain the silk she wore.

They said nothing, simply laying together in bed. Vincent let his fingers stroke the hair in front of him, as his crimson eyes stared into the distance. Reeve sighed softly and shook his head. "Are you certain she should be left alone?"

"Yes, it's her duty to sit with him tonight, and she did not ask me to take a shift myself." Vincent murmured, he pressed his lips lightly to a familiar forehead. Reeve simply nodded and settled against him some more. "She is taking this hard, as is expected." The gunner continued softly. "I would love to come home with you after the funeral, but I will stay till I know she is settled and in control."

"That is fine, I can mange without you." Reeve was only faintly teasing. It was hard being so far from Vincent. He did understand though. The ex-Turk saw Yuffie as his little sister, and wanted to take care of her as long as she allowed him to. "let's sleep...Tomorrow will be just a long"

Vincent simply made a noise of agreement, and held his lover as he drifted off. There was nothing else he could do for now.

Yuffie watched as her father's body was removed from in front of the family alter to be taken to the temple. She stiffly stood after it was removed and moved to wash her face off quietly, freshening herself some to head for the temple herself. Vincent appeared with a light meal and made her eat part of it before he let her leave the house.

The Temple of Leviathan was not far, but it felt as if the walk there took forever. The Funeral went forth as planned, not much different for Yuffie than the day before. Less talking for her though. Vincent still handling the role of oldest son for her as he did the thanking of the guests and they sat through messages. Before she knew it they were off to the place in the square where her father's body would be burned. She leaned on Vincent some now, feeling lost. She watched as the flames were lit, and fire crept over to claim the physical form of Godo Kisaragi. They stood there for some time, just watching. Then Vincent gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Yuffie.."

"Take me home Vincent." She whispered, turning away now, shivering some. Someone would bring her the urn with his remains She already planned to bury him in the garden under the trees, next to her mother. Yuffie let Vincent guide her home. They quietly ate a meal with Reeve then she made Vincent spend the evening with him while she tried to prepare herself for the next day. She allowed Miako to help her change and sent the girl to get her things so she could bathe. Yuffie sat down and removed her hair piece carefully, brushing her hair out some quietly as she looked at herself in the mirror. She would have to grow her hair out now...She would miss it being short.

"You highness your things are prepared." Miako had returned, Yuffie sighed and stood. "Is there anything else you need ma'am?"

"No, you are dismissed for the night, thank you." She moved to wrap her robe a bit more comfortably around herself and made her way into the hallway, towards the bath room. A nice soak would help her collect herself, she was certain of it. Letting herself into the room she quietly secured the door and shrugged out of her robe, hanging it up Yuffie easily moved to sit down on the small stool and began to rinse off some so she could wash her body and hair quietly.

The warm water felt good and it was as if she washed away the horrible feeling of the last two days with the cleaning. Once clean, skin a bit pink from being scrubbed she quietly got up and pushed the door that separated the bathing room from the small hot spring created pool. Her mother had designed it Godo had told her. Quietly she moved out into the cooler night air and slipped into the rock pool, finding a place to settle down and make herself comfortable in the hot water. Letting her head lay back eyes up on the soft twinkle of stars peeking out as the sun set out of sight she relaxed. Not to much as Yuffie didn't wish to fall asleep out there, but enough, muscles slowly unknotted in the hot water and her mind fell quiet. The soft sound of the water both flowing into the pool and out of it, the crickets and other insects, all whispered to her. Slowly dark brown, almost black eyes drifted closed and the peace washed over her.

A strange noise caught her attention. Eyes flicking open the young woman sat up quickly, searching the dim lighting for anything out of place. They fell on a man in red. Dimly she made out the shape of a sword on his back and tensed. "Who are you! Identify yourself!" She barked, moving to get up, hand groping for hidden knives that should be behind one of the rocks.

For a moment, the man was silent, she couldn't tell if he had heard her or anything. "Where am I?" Came the low voice, Yuffie tensed even more, despite the shiver that ran down her spine.

"You're in the private bath of the Empress of Wutai! Now identify yourself!" She ordered again, expecting to be obeyed.

"Wutai?" His tone became confused, he turned around briefly and then shook his head. "I do not know this Wutai."

"Guard!" Yuffie yelled, hand finally closing around the knife she'd been searching for, she lifted it carefully. "Do not move..."

"I mean no harm, you are not my target, please excuse me." The man moved, she was certain he meant to jump the wall. To her surprise he scaled it easily and had just disappeared as the guard responded to her call.

"Your highness!" The confused guard called out, his eyes averted from the wet and rather naked form of his Empress.

"Double the guard outside please...There was an intruder...he has left." Yuffie instructed quickly. She found she was trembling a little, slowly she sank back down into the water, eyes wide. Who had that man been? How could he not know where he was like that? Swallowing some she only half noticed the guard bowing and backing out quickly. She let herself sink down into the water, up to her nose and hugged her knees close. Something about that man had felt so...Odd...She just couldn't put her finger on it.

--

AN: I am seeing hits but getting no reviews, I hope at least those of you reading are enjoying a little bit . Much love to you all. There may or may not be another chapter on Sunday I have holiday plans and may be to tired Sunday night to post.

-Leaf-


	4. Facedown with the Elders

Title: Bittersweet

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Warnings: Het, Slash, Character death

Disclaimer: I only own er...two copies of the game right now, in Japanese and in English, so technically I don't own shit XD they belong to a Man in Japan who I've never met.

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Auron/Yuffie to come, Vincent/Reeve

Summary: Yuffie's father is dying and she must return to fight for her place leading the people of Wutai. A strange man comes into her life at a time when she needs protection the most...

Chapter 4 – Face-Down with the Elders

Yuffie frowned at her image in the mirror. She had slept well last night, and bid good bye to Reeve at breakfast, He needed to return to Edge and his work. She turned and studied the Kimono she was dressed in. Bold and forward, it had a rich design on it. She hoped it spoke of her firmness to stand as Empress, and nothing less. Her hair was neat and a pair of simple combs held it from her face. She told herself she looked fine. The court would have to accept her.

"But how many of them will see me as an adult and not the child they remember?" The young woman muttered to herself.

"More fools they if they don't realize how strong you are." Vincent's voice came out to her. She laughed softly and easily turned to look at him. He was back in his usual clothing, but there was a soft smile on his lips. That was good to see.

"Well at least one of us had confidence." Yuffie grinned softly and moved over to him. "Ready to stand there and look imposing while I deal with a court that hates the idea of a woman in power?"

"Absolutely." Vincent bowed, and gave her a light wink. This was the most lively she'd seen the gunner in some time. Yuffie gave him a smile and moved around him to head out of her rooms. She hadn't moved her things to the master bedroom yet. She would wait on that a while longer. Turning to the left she headed for the covered walkway that separated the main house from the building court was held in. Vincent trailed behind her, eyes easily peeled for any troubles as they made their way from one building to the other. Yuffie could hear the conversation already going on in the other building, conversation that predictably feel quiet as she entered the room.

Many nobles bowed quickly as Yuffie made her way through the room and up to the dais. Carefully she settled into the chair she could remember her father sitting in fondly. She let her eyes flick over the gathered nobles, even ones that wouldn't be at court this time of year usually were here.

"I am glad to see so many supporters of my Father come. I am grateful for your condolences, but now is the time to move on." Yuffie stated calmly. "I will not require you to swear your loyalty to me as many Emperors of the past have required. But I do ask that you work with me to make Wutai even stronger in this world."

"Your Highness is very gracious, our first order of business is for you to meet with your fiancee...the sooner you are wed, the sooner you don't have to worry about trying to rule the country." An older member of the court said, stepping forward, she frowned softly as she studied him for a moment.

"Naosuke-san, yes, I will be willing to meet me Fiancee, but I am not in any hurry to marry, and when I do, it will be an equal partnership, he will rule by my side." Her response was cool and crisp, and she could see the irritation in many of the older noble's eyes. "I will be happy to meet with the Elders after court today and discuss this."

There was a general stir and then she got a few murmurs of agreement before things settled down. Yuffie sat back, turning her attention to proving to them that she could handle things properly. She had been trained, and she was determined to use that training for the better of the nation.

To her surprise, she did get a few nobles who approached and requested permission to swear their fealty to her. Yuffie did not deny them their requests. It helped her feel a little more comfortable with her position, and told her not everyone was clinging to thoughts of the past.

It was an hour or so before the elders approached her in a small group, requesting private audience time. Standing gracefully she agreed and moved to the chamber behind the dais for this purpose. Very discreetly she let her eyes flick over the young man who followed, but hung back some. He was taller than she, with a clear face and serious eyes. Perhaps he would be a good husband to her. Though she wasn't certain how she felt. Yuffie found herself wondering briefly who's grandson he was. She'd discover soon enough.

She settled herself into the chair in the chamber, smoothing her Kimono briefly and letting her eyes wander over the assembled elders. The obvious oldest stepped forward, Bowing, just barely low enough to be respectful. "Princess..."

"Empress" Yuffie snapped, eyes narrowing some. "I am Empress...and it would be good for you to remember that..."

"Empress..." his tone was almost as if he was giving a small child their way. "Your marriage should come swiftly, It would be best for the people to see a man on the throne..."

"There have been Empress' in the past, I see no reason to wed quickly just to have an Emperor." Yuffie stated firmly. "Lord Himura correct? Tell me is the boy in the back your grandson perhaps? I would like to meet my intended..."

Himura's eyes widened and then he bowed a bit more deeply. "Of course your highness, Kenichi, come forward please..."

The young man moved around the elders and bowed deeply to his grandfather then, the Empress herself. He was not foolish, and could see that she was spirited, and quite pretty. Kenichi had heard she was a tomboy, he was pleased to see she was womanly though. He would have fun breaking her spirit, when he was Emperor she would make a lovely wife for his arm. His Grandfather had assured him of the marriage, he was not worried. "Your Highness.." He murmured softly.

Himura smiled thinly and tilted his head. "My Grandson, Kenichi, Kenichi, the Empress Yuffie..." He bowed briefly. "You two have been betrothed almost a year due to my negotiations with the old Emperor."

"I see." Her voice remained cool and calm. She studied Kenichi a bit more now that he was closer to her. "I will allow you to Court me Himura Kenichi."

"Your highness is most gracious, I look forward to getting to know you properly." Kenichi agreed bowing again, for now he left quickly when she made a sign of dismissal with her hand. He had faith that Grandfather would handle the rest for him.

"Now, I believe we have more important issues to speak of than my engagement." Yuffie's voice could be heard as the door closed behind the young man. It was quite likely they would be in there for some time.

AN: things heat up so to speak. Thank you for the couple reviews and whatnot I've recieved! I'm glad people are enjoying.

-Leaf-


	5. Tradition and Change

Title: BitterSweet

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Warning: Het, Slash, Character Death

Disclaimer: oh i wish i actually owned them i'd be rich!!

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Auron/Yuffie to come, Vincent/Reeve

Summary: Yuffie's father is dying and she must return to fight for her place leading the people of Wutai. A strange man comes into her life at a time when she needs protection the most...

Chapter 5: Tradition and Change

-

A week passed before the man who had appeared in Yuffie's bath reappeared in her life. He showed up in her court. She found herself studying him silently, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar as he was escorted forward for introduction. The man who introduced him was a more minor noble, and seemed quite nervous as he introduced this red clothed man with an oversized sword that made her think of Cloud, as simply Auron.

"It is an honor to meet you Auron-san." She murmured, eyes thoughtful. "Is there something you wish to request of me?"

"Yes, your highness..." The man didn't bow, merely inclined his head some towards her. His voice immediately telling her where she remembered him from. "I request to be your highness' bodyguard."

Yuffie blinked and then laughed softly. "My Bodyguard? Do you feel my guard is insufficient?" Vincent still remained at her side and he seemed mildly amused by the statement.

"Yes your highness, your man will not remain with you forever and the guard itself is still not completely sure of it's loyalties." He answered smoothly. This caused a slight stir in the court and made Yuffie laugh again, she motioned briefly.

"Step closer please, You are right about the guard, tell me, how do I trust that you yourself will be loyal to me?" Yuffie caught a glint of amusement in the eyes of the man in front of her. He adjusted his coat slightly to uncover his lips, allowing her to see the light curve of his lips.

"Your highness may remove me any time she doubts my loyalty." He murmured lowly, inclining his head once more. "I promise that you will not find fault in my work..."

"You have worked as a guard before?" She inquired, her mind already made up though. He looked interesting, and Vincent could decide if he felt the man was a threat. The sooner she had a replacement for her old friend the better. Reeve would be needing him once more, she could not keep him forever.

"I have your highness, though far from here. I am certain my skills would be of good use to you."

For several moments their eyes met. Yuffie felt a shiver run down her spine. The number of men who properly met her eyes were few, and the number that made her want their eye contact even fewer. She certainly looked forward to getting to know this, Auron. "Fine, then if Vincent does not mind, I think you will accompany me when I meet with my fiancee this afternoon." She mused softly. They would have to be introduced soon anyway, this was a perfect time for it.

"Of course your highness..." He nodded his head once more and at her gesture moved to stand on her open left side. Vincent made an amused noise and leaned down to her ear easily enough.

"I like him, he moves well, I think he will work out nicely for you Yuffie." He murmured. This made her smile briefly and nod. Court slowly settled back into more normal things, she gave a small reward to the nervous noble who had presented Auron to her and then settled in to deal with the other small things that came to her attention, as some tried to get into her good graces, and others plotted against her.

Kenichi was not happy to see that Yuffie brought guards with her to their little meeting. His grandfather had assured they would not be necessary. But the young empress insisted.

"M'lady surely you don't intend to be so heavily guarded when we're married." Kenichi protested briefly. "Do you not trust me?"

"No, if and when we get married that will be a different situation. For now you will get treated as any other visitor to my court and in my presence, the Guards say." Yuffie said firmly. She didn't trust Kenichi and further than she could throw him really.

"We should get married soon you know, People don't think you should be ruling by yourself." The young man put forth. His eyes flicked to Auron as the man seemed to make himself comfortable against the wall. He wondered how much trouble the guard would give them, and he didn't recognize him either.

"I already have them making my wedding Kimono." Yuffie sighed a bit. As much as she didn't want to hurry this along, she knew it would be for the best. Hopefully she could get Kenichi to agree to rule with her, not over her. "We can be married in two weeks, about the time the cherry blossoms are in full bloom."

The young man quickly turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. "Really? That's wonderful M'lady."

Yuffie shook her head at his words and then gave him a smile. "My name is Yuffie, you are my fiancee, as much as I don't know you, you deserve the right to call me by name do you not?" She tilted her head, studying him. Kenichi let a charming smile appear on his face.

"You honor me Yuffie..." He reached out and took her hand, lifting it and lightly pressing his lips to it. "So tell me, what do you want at our wedding banquet?"

"Well the traditional foods would be good," Yuffie paused, hmming softly. "I'd also enjoy a few dishes from Del Sol..."

"Del Sol?" For a few moments he blinked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"I like spicy food." Yuffie couldn't help the grin that crawled onto her face. "And I want you to learn how to do a waltz...We'll be starting a new tradition for the dances."

Kenichi gaped for a moment and then shook his head. "Nonsense! The traditions we have are just fine! Waltzing isn't a Custom of our people!"

"Of our historical people no, but we're a nation that needs to grow and change as well. I am not saying we get rid of all the traditions, I am saying we start a few to go with them." Dark eyes bore into the man in front of her. Kenichi twitched faintly.

"Yuffie, In all due respect, you are simply a woman! You can't decide things like this without the council's approval!" He protested now, saying what he'd wanted to say since the beginning.

Her hand fisted up, her eyes flashing a bit. "Just a WOMAN? you say? I fought in battle against Sephiorth, I helped saved this planet THREE times, I am not just a woman!" She barked, her anger point quickly bouncing up.

"You're a woman! Nobody saw you there, how can we be sure you claim what you do!?" Kenichi snapped.

Yuffie glared at him. "I do not Lie, Especially about something so important." She growled.

"I think you'd do anything to gain attention and sympathies. You need a strong husband to put you back in line." Kenichi smirked and reached out to grab her wrist. "I will be a perfect husband, I will make you bend to my will, and I Will Rule Wutai."

Yuffie lifted her other hand to slap him, but it wasn't necessary. A large sword appeared from nowhere and slammed into the table between them, Kenichi barely yanking his arm back in time. Something Yuffie suspected was planned as a warning. Both of them lifted their heads to look at the obviously displeased looking guard.

"Her highness Is quite capable of defending herself, but it is my job to keep you from harming her." Auron stated coldly. His eyes bore into the young man sitting across from Yuffie. "I suggest you leave, before I decide to remove that hand for touching her in such a threatening manner."

Kenichi wanted to protest, but honestly he'd felt just how close that sword had come to his arm. He got up and bowed deeply before fleeing the room. Yuffie snorted and then smirked some.

"Well Well, I made a good choice today, Thank you Auron..." She murmured, letting her eyes flick briefly over the man who had just done her a service. Something about him, made a shiver run through her.

"It is my duty to serve your highness to the utmost.." He stated, eyes resting easily on hers. He was unafraid to meet her eyes. This comforted and pleased Yuffie quite a bit. She smiled and moved to stand. "Please escort me to the court rooms, I should be social with them for a while longer."

"Of course your highness."

Yes, having him at her back was very comforting indeed.

AN: Sorry for the delay in posting, I rather forgot I planned to post yesterday -sheepish look- But enjoy anyway! The last two chapters are all that remain and things start to pick up in them. covering more time in less words.

-Leaf


	6. Friends, Assassins, Lovers

Title: BitterSweet

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Warning: Heterosexual Sexeh ahead!

Disclaimer: oh i wish i actually owned them i'd be rich!!

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Auron/Yuffie, Vincent/Reeve

Summary: Yuffie's father is dying and she must return to fight for her

place leading the people of Wutai. A strange man comes into her life

at a time when she needs protection the most...

Chapter 6: Friends, Assassins, Lovers.

Yuffie was surprised to find a few girls, who remembered her before she'd gone out into the world and were willing to let her back into their circles. This of course met great approval from the Elders. Even with the distraction of female friends though they found Yuffie was quite able to keep up with her other duties. She scheduled her days accordingly. Mornings were devoted to work. Early afternoon she met with the women and the court. Then in the evenings again she would do more work. It was very surprising how organized she proved herself to be.

The Elders were struggling to find distraction. They had to prove that she was a woman who was not able to continue leading the country like this. With this thought in mind, a daughter or two were told to befriend, and attempt to find the weakness of the young Empress.

"Yuffie! Let me see that stitch again?" Called out one of the girls seated around The Empress in the gardens. This made the young ruler laugh softly and she waved the girls a bit closer.

"The Loop stitch?" She held up the fancy stitching from her lap. This earned her a chorus of yes' and she obliged, doing it slowly so the girls could see exactly what she did. Then they all tried for themselves. Things settled down again, soft gossip filling the room. Yuffie giggling some over a few things told her. For all her tomboyishness, she did enjoy things like gossip.

"M'lady, can I ask you something?" An older girl asked, Her dark eyes settling on the young empresses with seriousness in them.

"Of course you can." Yuffie put down her work and gave the young woman a smile. "What is it?"

"Why did you stop seeing Kenichi?" It was a question that had been danced around before, but never asked outright. Yuffie hmmed and settled back, trying to decide how to answer.

"I do not wish to be ruled by my husband. I have a strong will, and I do not enjoy being ordered around. He would not accept my opinion as something I should give." She answered slowly.

"But, the Husband is the head of the house, we are supposed to obey them." Piped up another girl, this one probably about fifteen or so. Yuffie gave her a gentle smile.

"That is how we are raised, but It is not like that everywhere. In other parts of Gaia women are the heads of the house. Not to say they rule their husbands, but they have equal say in the decisions, and plans for their families and homes." She watched as the girls turned this over. She didn't expect any of them to agree with her, but she wondered if it would make them think.

Kari, the girl who had asked the question, shifted some. "M'lady, do you think women should be allowed to further their education?" She asked slowly, it was obviously something she'd been thinking about before.

"Yes," Yuffie answered, then smiled at her. "Knowledge is power you know." This caused a few of the girls to giggle. Even if others frowned. There was a knock in the doorway, Yuffie didn't bother to look over.

"I know Auron, I'll be out in a moment." She moved to put away her sewing quietly. "Well girls, I hope to see you all tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am!" Came the response. Most of the time, these social moments felt horribly scripted to Yuffie. This was not the first time. As she moved to put away her sewing, in a box that had belonged to her mother, she let herself listen to the soft whispers that started up once the girls felt she wasn't really listening. It seemed, they were in a titter over Auron's presence. Though he was always the one to retrieve her, it seemed nobody knew much about him. Yuffie herself knew nothing beyond that he was thoughtful and an excellent guard. He gave his advice when it was necessary and had so far done well keeping her safe. She shook her head quietly and moved out into the hallway where the man waited for her.

"I suppose most of court is gathered." She mused aloud. This earned a soft snort from the man who guarded her most often. Yuffie grinned a little and glanced at him. He was handsome, to her. She was curious about the scar she could see. Wondering just how far down under his coat it went. By all rights, it indicated a death blow had been dealt. However Auron was here and alive, standing beside her.

"Tell me Auron, was court as bad where you come from as it is here?" She asked as she made her way towards the main chambers.

"Sometimes." He answered, one word. And she found herself shivering from the tone of his voice. She quickly squashed the brief thought of how her name might sound coming from his lips. Yuffie knew better than to entertain thoughts of her guard like that. It had brought down monarchy before, scandals like the one she was briefly entertaining. She glanced once again at the man walking beside her and just let herself smile, keeping this smile on her lips, she moved into the court room and greeted those gathered. Once again prepared to face their grumbles and chatter.

Yuffie sighed, as Spring began to blossom, so did she it seemed. Her Kimono were all exceptionally lovely for the season. The court had started to settle in just a handful of weeks to a bit more, welcome to ideas and thoughts she may have. Things were starting to turn around for Wutai, and for her.

With this peace..came dreams. Yuffie had never been one to have dreams of any sort, much less naughty ones that made her wake in the night panting and wrapped up in her sheets. What she found more disturbing was the person whom she dreamed of most. Her guard in red. Not Vincent, the man having returned recently to his lovers side. But Auron, the mysterious and effective guard, who within two weeks of becoming her personal guard, had stopped three assassination attempts. She lay in bed staring upwards, the most recent attempt had almost succeeded. Her skin crawled and she fidgeted, even knowing there was nothing in her bed. Sighing she pushed the covers back and got up, her choice of night-clothing was a simple gown of light fabric. To help ward off the already warmed nighttime temperatures. She quietly padded her way to the balcony off the master bedroom. Leaning on the railing she looked off into the moon-washed garden before her, eyes sweeping quietly over the peaceful landscape.

Something caught her eye. Better to say, someone. The moonlight caught the glint of a blade. She tensed a little, and then saw that it was out and being moved in a pattern. Not another assassin looking to sneak up on her. Her eyes strained a little to take in the figure. It had to be Auron, did he ever sleep? She quietly slipped back to grab a soft robe and pulled it on, before making her way down into the garden quietly. She wanted to watch closer. Yuffie cloud tell Auron was a true master swordsman. The way he moved and carried himself was even more composed than Cloud ever had.

Despite her quiet movements, He heard her approach. She was very good, her ninja learnings did make her move softer and lighter than others. But he was alert to all things around him. As she got close enough, he slowly pulled himself from his position and turned his head. Dark eyes boring into each other. "M'lady?"

Yuffie blushed in the darkness and then smiled a little. "Don't stop in my account, I can't sleep, and I wanted to watch." She murmured softly.

"How about you join me?" Auron sheathed his sword slowly. "If you changed...I could give you a short sparring session, it may help you sleep..."

Yuffie blinked and then nodded some. "That sounds like a good idea..I'll be back shortly then..." She turned to go back to her rooms. Auron watched her go, settling down to meditate a little as he waited for her return.

Yuffie felt butterflies in her stomach. She'd sparred with people before, her father often when she was younger, and Cloud on occasion as well as Cid. But something felt different about this. She just wasn't sure what. Quietly she changed into a pair of shorts and one of her fighting tops. She zipped it up slowly she glanced out towards the garden again, then quietly grabbed a few light weapons, she figured this would be mostly hand to hand, but weapons wouldn't be amiss, just in case.

Fifteen minutes saw her back and well into a good match with Auron. It was hand to hand, and a workout like she hadn't had in a long time. They kept moving, arms and legs, turning, ducking, It was amazing how she felt. How good this made her feel. Then her legs got taken out from under her, she moved to make it a controlled fall, only to find herself pinned. The weight on top of her felt good, panting heaving bodies pressed together, and her dark eyes flicked up to the man over her. Yuffie licked her lips and then found herself not fighting this. A flicker of heat stirring down in her lower abdomen.

"You win..." Her voice was lower pitched than normal, her eyes flickered, and she saw a meeting flicker from the other. Another breath, and their lips met hard, hungry even, his hand sliding from her arm to cup her cheek, she let her eyes close, fire shooting through her veins. No touch had ever made her feel like this. A soft moan slid from her throat, she squirmed underneath him and attempted to get their bodies closer together. The hand moved from her cheek, down her front, catching the zipper of her top and pulling it downwards.

It had been to long for Auron, and she was moving so willingly against him. His control had been shot the moment they'd hit the ground. She was warm, and willing, and his hand cupped a soft handful of flesh, massaging, and earning himself another soft throaty moan from the young woman underneath him. Their lips met once again in an eager clash, teeth bumping briefly as each tried to get control to some extent. Then she wiggled around enough to get a leg around his waist and pulled him closer, grinding her hips upwards into the needy bludge she could feel between them.

Yuffie may not have had sex, but she was not stranger to how it worked. Right now her body was crying for any touch, any hint of what it craved. Lips started down her neck, she tilted her head back to give them more skin to work with. Her own now free hands had moved to stroke through dark hair, getting a good handful and tugging some as his lips moved to tease the breast not covered in a large hand. It felt good, made her shiver, and rock up against him a bit more. "Auron..."

It was one of the sweetest sounds he'd heard in so long. Raising his head, dark eager eyes swept up to the face of the young empress. "Auron please..." She whimpered, their hips pressing closer together once again. It felt so sweet, so perfect.

"Here?" He breathed, fingers flexing gently against soft skin.

"Yes, yes please..." Her hands let go of his hair to slide down and push at the fabric that still separated them. There was a small amount of clumsy fumbling as both hurried to get rid of the clothing. And the soft gasp Yuffie made as they joined rang in his ears.

It was over to fast. At least when she reflected on it later Yuffie felt that way. But now, time had stopped. She clung tightly as their bodies moved together, Auron's over hers, his mouth and hands working to claim every inch of her skin as their own, as he worked the steady pace, thrusting deep inside her. She felt her toes curl as her body tensed up more, climax coming upon her, muscles clamping down onto him, drawing him, her nails digging into his back and a cry of pleasure filling her throat, only to be caught in his mouth as he kissed her hard once again. He thrust into her a few more times, riding through the waves of her body's tightness around him, before Auron allowed himself to let go inside her. It was so perfect...

Their bodies slowly relaxed into the grass. Yuffie's fingers trailed up and down his back as she tried to call her mind back to herself. It was harder than she expected, every bit of her body tingled and yet felt tired. She wanted to move, but could not. She had never felt this blissfully worn out in her life. The young empress didn't fight it when Auron slowly pulled away from her, collecting their clothing and her into her arms the bodyguard made his way towards the master bedroom. And at her soft request he settled down into bed with her and remained.

Neither wished to face the morning.

AN: This is almost the end, the Last chapter will go Up some time this week. I may at some point rewrite that chapter, as it's the worst of the chapters in my opinion but i was eager to wrap up the story when I originally wrote it. Enjoy!

-Leaf-


	7. Full Circle, Bitter and Sweet

Title: BitterSweet

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Warning: Het, Slash, Character Death

Disclaimer: oh i wish i actually owned them i'd be rich!!

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Auron/Yuffie, Vincent/Reeve

Summary: Yuffie's father is dying and she must return to fight for her

place leading the people of Wutai. A strange man comes into her life

at a time when she needs protection the most...

Chapter 7: Full Circle, Bitter and Sweet

How the Elders discovered Yuffie and Auron's tryst was uncertian to the young empress. She did her best to defend her bodyguard, now lover. But the end of spring saw Auron pressing a kiss to her forehead and bidding the crying young woman a farewell. He swore he'd come back to her. But he couldn't explain to her why he had to leave.

Kari let herself quietly in the Empress' chambers, chewing her lip a little. "M'lady?"

Yuffie shifted and quickly sat up some, looking over, trying not to show that she'd been crying again. "Yes Kari?" The younger girl moved over and held out a small box.

"I was asked to give this to you..." She said softly. Pressing it into the Empress' hand. Yuffie blinked some and shifted, patting the seat.

"Sit Kari...thank you.." She frowned, eying the simple box. "Who is it from?"

For a moment the young woman chewed her lip then she smiled. "Lord Auron..." She answered slowly. It had been several months since he had gone, and Yuffie was starting to show, the secret few knew of. That she was pregnant.

"What?" Her eyes widened, she carefully opened the box with shaky hands, a heavy ring lay inside it, threaded through it was a gold necklace, and under was a note. Carefully Yuffie lifted the ring out, and then the note, opening it up properly to read it.

Yuffie-

It is my regret that I had to leave you, Once my debts have been paid I promise to return to your side. Rule Wutai strongly, As I know you can do. When I can wholey be yours, I promise that I will be by your side.

-Auron

Yuffie swallowed, and carefully let her fingers close around the ring, she held it close and smiled softly. "Thank you Kari, I'm very glad to have received this."

"You're welcome...How are you feeling today?" The young woman smiled and with a giggle reached out to touch the soft curve of Yuffie's stomach.

"A bit better than before, especially now." Yuffie sighed and fingered the ring a bit more quietly. "I've decided on a name." She mused softly, looking at her friend. "I want to name him Dilan..."

"What if the baby's a girl!" Kari asked with a laugh.

"Oh I know it's going to be a boy." Yuffie nodded some, and then she moved to get up slowly, moving to the balcony, where she had seen Auron on that night, what felt like so long ago. "He'll be very strong, just like his father..."

Spring rolled around once more. The unhappy Elders had resigned themselves to an Empress of strong will, who refused to marry any man sent her way. Not many sons could be convinced to marry such a stubborn young woman anyway, especially now that she had a son. Dilan had been born in the middle of a stormy winter night. He was a strong and noisy baby. Yuffie made a point to take him everywhere with her.

The lavender eyed baby was rolling around on a blanket out in the garden when the tall man in red appeared. Yuffie was fingering some fallen blossoms and holding what she had dubbed women's court. Dilan burbled some and made a noise, causing her to look up from the ladies seated in front of her. Eye's widening she dropped the book in her lap, moving to get up. There was a stir as the man stepped closer, his eyes flicking from the ladies, to the baby, to the woman he'd been wanting to see.

"Auron!" Yuffie was over to him quickly, arms going around him.

"Yuffie" He murmured, arms easily sliding around her as well, pulling her close. They held each other close for a few moments, then Yuffie pulled back and smiled, her eyes a little damp.

"Come Auron, I want you to meet your son.." She whispered, tugging him towards the ladies, and the baby under the cherry trees.

"Son?" He looked a bit confused. "But..."

"Son." She said firmly, leaning down to scoop up Dilan and kissing his soft head. "This is Dilan, Dilan, this is your father..."

The stunned man quietly took in the form of his love, and the little in her arms. He had not thought he could father children in the state he'd been in last he had seen Yuffie...

He'd never been so happy to be wrong. Reaching out, he pulled her and his son into his arms and let his eyes close. This was worth everything he'd gone through to free himself...

Yuffie sighed softly, feeling complete. It had been a hard year, and she knew that things would not get easier, even now. But She had grown, and now she understood, how to take the Bitter of Life, with the Sweet.

AN: Final Word Count 10,858.

This was a fun ride, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This is my pet pairing and I love it to bits and pieces!

-Leaf-


End file.
